


Needed You

by bipabrena



Series: The Book of Eruri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy smut but also kind of filthy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: The lack of results from the latest expeditions has Levi irritated, but Erwin can't have that, can he? Fucking his brains out may just be the one thing Levi needs.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The Book of Eruri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919701
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics





	Needed You

“One fourth of this area, the one we’ve deemed the Green Zone, has been taken, which is where the set camp is. It is separated from the rest,” Erwin glided his finger across the map, “which is the area we’ve been trying to clear. There’s too many titans around this area.”

“So, we’ll have to change courses,” Hange observed. She held her elbow and chin as her brows creased at the map in concentration.

“Correct,” Erwin said.

Mike scratched his nose, then sniffled.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin asked.

“Hm?”

“Do you smell anything?”

“What? No, I was just scratching my nose.”

“Oh,” said Erwin, and Hange chuckled.

Levi’s arms were crossed, and his eyes were half-lidded in clear irritation.

“Is something wrong, Levi?” Erwin asked.

“Tch, we won’t be capturing any territory this expedition either, then. We’ll have to play in basic retreat mode.”

“Yes, but at the very least we’ve expanded this base. Now we just get rid of as many titans as possible,” Mike said.

“We’ve already lost three men and two women, and we’ve only been outside the Walls for an hour. And with that fall he had, Eld might as well be useless as my second-in-command,” he tightened the grip on his arms and rose his palm to illustrate his point. “I can’t leave my squad now, I’ll have to babysit them. Tch, it’s the third expedition we’ve gone on this year exclusively to recapture this territory, and if the maps are right, we’ve yet to explore even ten percent of the overall area. Basically, our situation is shit, and we haven’t progressed one bit. That’ll look nice to the pigs in the Assembly.”

Hange and Mike blinked at Levi vacantly.

“Yes… our situation is indeed quite grim. My initial plan was flawed. I should have—”

“Oi, oi,” Levi rose his palm to halt him, “I’m not blaming you. I’m just being an asshole. Our situation is shit, but that doesn’t mean you’re responsible for it.”

Erwin was silent.

Levi sighed. “Forget I said anything.”

“No, you’re quite right. It’s important to go over about our shortcomings,” Erwin said. “It helps us reassess our current patterns to devise new strategies that may better our performance. Thank you, Levi,” he smiled kindly.

“… Eh?” Levi arched an eyebrow.

That damn smile.

“Tch, whatever. I’m going to look for some supplies in the base tent to give to Eld.”

“Tell him he’s free to rest,” Erwin said. “We’re leaving in an hour.”

Levi nodded.

Erwin finished pinning logistics with Hange and Mike. They scrambled in opposite directions as the two relayed the news to the soldiers, and Erwin followed Levi to the base tent.

He peeked his head in. He looked back and around to make sure no one was on sight, and he quietly walked in.

“What?” he heard Levi ask as he was crouched, scouring through a crate’s contents.

Erwin smiled.

His instincts were as sharp as ever.

Erwin approached him further. Levi’s hand stopped moving. “Oi, did you not hear me? I’m asking—”

Before he could turn around, Erwin was already behind him, covering his eyes and holding him in place.

“Ah… it’s you,” Levi said. “What do you want, Erwin?”

“My,” Erwin let go with a smile, and Levi turned around to look up at him. “What gave it away?”

“What a stupid question. Isn’t it obvious? Who else would do that kind of thing to me but you? Why would you even bother asking?”

Erwin seemed a little taken aback.

Levi’s mouth then opened as he blinked repeatedly.

“… Your scent,” he said. “I could smell your shitty cologne, of course.”

When Erwin smiled, Levi felt his heart flutter.

He turned around to check what he’d picked out, and he felt firm but gentle hands on his shoulders. They squeezed and stroked.

“Is everything alright?” Erwin asked.

Levi paused.

“… Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I’m just a little on edge lately.”

“I see,” Erwin said, one hand rubbing up and down Levi’s arm, the other moving under his jacket. His hand stepped inside his cravat, looking for access to his skin. The layers of clothing and the tedious straps complicated his task, but he did not give up.

“… What are you doing?” Levi muttered.

Gently, Erwin’s warm fingers entered his shirt, meeting his nipples. A chill ran through Levi.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Erwin asked, lowering his voice to that one decibel he knew drove Levi mad.

Pressing a soft kiss on Levi’s head, his other hand moved down his belly. His lips moved to Levi’s temple, and he left a trail of soft kisses down the outline of his jaw, until his face nuzzled the crook of Levi’s neck.

“You clingy, old man…” Levi breathed, holding onto the wrist pressed against his chest. “Someone could walk in.”

He brought his lips up to Levi’s face, and his warm breath tickled Levi’s soft skin. Levi shivered when Erwin’s gentle lips kissed him. Levi then turned his face so their lips met in a kiss.

Slow, soft.

Levi turned around completely as they continued kissing. He slid his tongue to taste Erwin, cupping his cheek and stroking his belly.

They then pulled back although hesitantly, eyes opening slowly.

He smiled.

Erwin smiled back. “We’re still having dinner tonight, right?”

“… You’re sure asking many stupid questions today, pig.”

Erwin’s smile expanded into a grin.

Levi had a slight, but very sincere smile. “… Thanks,” he muttered, his hands stroking Erwin’s waist. “I needed that.”

“Do you have everything you need?”

Levi nodded, grabbing what he’d picked out for Eld.

A new set of bandages and field rations.

They left the tent, and the expedition continued as intended. On their return to the Walls, Mike was protecting the injured, while Levi led the rear.

No further casualties were experienced.

Erwin and Levi had dinner together in Erwin’s room that night. Rather than eating as soon as arriving, unlike most soldiers, they elected to tend to more business, bathe, then eat.

They ate their food without any words. They weren’t necessary.

When they were done, they washed down the relatively tasty food with a lot of wine. That they did find necessary. Too many losses, too many investments and little results to show for them.

As they did after every expedition, they spent the night together.

Erwin was in the bathroom, rinsing his mouth with saltwater. He was already changed into his grey pyjamas, while Levi lay on his stomach, reading a book he’d randomly picked out of Erwin’s collection.

He was only wearing his underwear and Erwin’s shirt.

A shirt that was so big on him, it might as well be a dress. Regardless, it did the job to replace a pyjama well enough, Levi thought, although it was still quite cold.

But he wouldn’t complain. He’d soon be underneath warm covers beside an even warmer body.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Erwin emerged from it.

“Are you done?” Levi asked.

“Mhm.”

“Do you want me to blow out the lamp?” Levi looked from his book.

“You can continue reading, if you want.”

“That’s okay,” Levi closed it, then left it on the nightstand. He was going to roll onto his back to slide underneath the warm covers when he felt a strong but gentle hand cup his ankle.

He was tugged down, and the mattress pushed down slightly as Erwin pressed a knee against it.

Levi immediately felt his warm, left hand slide inside the large shirt, and stroke from his thigh up.

At the same time, a gentle kiss was placed on his temple.

The potent intoxicant that was Erwin’s short affections had an immediate, irresistible effect on Levi. With a soft sigh, he turned around and comfortably placed his head on the pillows as he cupped Erwin’s cheek and brought their lips together.

Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist as he knocked himself out. Enjoying his partner’s touch and body, Levi freely and rhythmically moved his lips with Erwin’s. He licked the seam of Erwin’s lips and slid his tongue inside as he got drunk with Erwin’s kisses.

He moved his hands down to the hem of Erwin’s sweatshirt, and Erwin leaned back a little to allow Levi to ease it over his head. The abrupt brush of the fabric against his layered hair dishevelled Erwin, however slightly.

He slid his hands down Erwin’s hips and pulled his pants down along with his underwear, down to his knees. He was rewarded with his partial erection.

Levi firmly believed that Erwin’s nude body incited a state of universal lust. It was the sexiest and most beautiful thing in the world. There was just nothing like it.

Erwin leaned down to kiss him again. He held the back of Levi’s head, and his fingers circled Levi’s growing hardness, tweaking and teasing him to full erection. His hand delightfully stroked Levi, and the feeling of Levi growing hard in his hand was enough to get himself fully hardened.

Erwin leaned back to take off Levi’s underwear, while Levi took off the large shirt and tossed it away.

Erwin wasted no time to dive into Levi’s neck. He peppered Levi with kisses that sent sparks of desire through both of them. Erwin’s hand teased Levi’s nipples, amplifying Levi’s reaction. Every kiss he pressed against his neck made Levi shiver with arousal.

He felt Levi’s ragged breathing beneath his fingertips while gently sucking on the flesh of his neck. His lips trailed lower, diverting his attention to his pecs.

He found a nipple, and his tongue lapped at the sensitive, button of flesh.

Levi’s hands skimmed down his strong back, his breathy moans encouraging Erwin to please continue.

And continue he did.

His tongue lapped down his abdomen, licking every indent of his strong muscles. Erwin felt Levi’s belly heave in fast and hard breaths with every affection he placed.

“I’ve been thinking all day about eating you,” Erwin looked up at him.

Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, lost with love and lust, and Erwin’s were no different.

“Erwin…” he breathed weakly, placing both hands on his head. He gently grabbed fistfuls of the soft hair. “Let me touch you.”

Erwin nodded to his request.

Levi rolled him on his back, and he straddled his lap as he kissed him.

His lips moved to nibble and lick Erwin’s earlobe. He trailed his tongue down his chiselled jaw, then kissed his throat, moving his head under Erwin’s chin. He moved to the side and sucked his neck over the pulse point. He moved up again until he reached Erwin’s mouth, claiming his lips in a searing kiss that had both men thrusting each other, rubbing their groins together.

Levi plunged his tongue inside. Teasing, caressing. Erwin moaned into his mouth, one of those low moans that made everything inside Levi tremble.

Erwin gripped Levi’s ass, stroking and opening the cheeks as they slid their dicks together. Their hearts were ramming in their chests, and Levi had to pull back from the kiss to take ragged breaths.

He cupped Erwin’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “… Erwin,” he breathed.

He kissed Erwin down and down, until his chin bumped into a hard cock. It was pointed towards Levi. Hard, big, beautiful. Levi stroked it with his small and deceivingly delicate hand, bringing his lips to the head.

His breath was warm against Erwin’s dick, and Erwin gently held Levi’s hair as he looked down at him with wild eyes.

Levi eased his knees over Erwin’s ankles, and he leaned down. He held the shaft with a strong but gentle grip, taking it towards Erwin’s strong abdomen. His mouth suckled at the sack, sending a lash of pleasure through Erwin’s body. His hand moved on the wide shaft, stroking it in gradually growing rhythms as his lips stretched around the balls.

He swished them in his mouth, then let go, licking upwards the shaft. He drenched the length with saliva. Then, his tongue lashed beneath the head, rubbing at the sensitive nerve. He was rewarded with a bead of precum. He lapped the salty drops, flattening his tongue over the slit, pressing gently.

Erwin’s head dropped back with a low moan of pleasure. As Levi stroked the balls and took more of Erwin into his mouth, Erwin hissed out a low breath.

Levi relaxed his muscles and slid down, until that precious dick hit the back of his throat. Erwin tightened his grip on Levi’s hair. He sucked gently, slid up and down, and he felt the pulsing of the reddened member, throbbing with a life of its own. Throughout his mouth, he increased the rhythm, raising his hands from Erwin’s firm thighs to his chest, stroking him.

They then descended to Erwin’s ass.

“Levi…” his partner moaned. “I needed you, Levi.”

Somehow, these words made Levi a lot hornier.

The salty taste of dripping precum invaded Levi’s mouth, and every lick was addictive to Levi. Sensing Erwin was close to coming, he pulled back.

Erwin immediately brought him up for a kiss.

They exchanged Erwin’s taste as Levi carried his flavour into his mouth with his tongue. Erwin could feel Levi quivering in his arms.

He’d barely been touched, but he was stimulated plenty.

Erwin’s presence was strong like that.

He pulled back and rolled over. Levi laid down and lifted his legs as Erwin held him open.

His palm stroked the smooth underside of Levi’s needy dick before guiding his mouth and licking over the puffy head. Levi took ragged breaths as Erwin licked the head in swirls, gently sucking the precum.

Levi moaned as Erwin pushed his dick further into his mouth. His grip on Erwin’s hair was harder, and Erwin’s hand slid between Levi’s ass cheeks.

He lifted Levi’s legs, and leaned closer to swipe his tongue over the crease of his ass. Jolting from the sensation, Levi felt compelled to open his legs wider. He bit his lip, feeling immense pleasure welling in him.

A man as gorgeous as Erwin between his legs was the most erotic thing Levi had ever seen.

No, not a man **_as_** gorgeous as Erwin.

Erwin. Just seeing Erwin.

Spreading the cheeks wide, Erwin had perfect view of that little hole. He slid the tip of his tongue inside. Levi’s ass tightened as Erwin circled with his tongue, licking and nibbling. His tongue travelled in all directions, and the texture of his warm, skilful tongue brought indescribable pleasure to Levi.

Washed with overwhelming sensations, Levi let out a little moan that drove Erwin mad. He spread his legs wider, encouraging Erwin with his increasing cries.

Erwin reached deep within Levi, jabbing in and out, his hands holding Levi’s round ass to steady him. Levi’s thighs began shaking, and Erwin saw his knuckles turn white from how hard he clenched the sheets.

He pulled out, leaning back to find what could only be described as a delicious mess of a quivering man.

“Erwin,” Levi wrapped his legs around him and kissed him frantically, “I want you. Shit, I want you…”

“Yeah?” Erwin muttered against his lips.

“Yes…”

“Mm…” Erwin inhaled deeply to take in Levi’s scent. Levi felt heat radiate off him, and he trembled under his soft but generous touch. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

They shared a kiss, and Erwin moved on.

He paused to lubricate him properly.

He hooked his arm behind Levi’s leg, and he moved up so their faces could meet. He was holding him wide open, and his other, more daring hand travelled to a far more intimate spot.

With a sharp inhale, he leaned down to give Levi a slow, searing kiss.

He wasn’t doing too much, but the compromising position, and feeling Erwin’s body on top of him, was enough to elicit heated, overwhelming reactions out of Levi.

He moaned as he hugged Erwin tight, famished for further connection. Erwin’s daring finger slid between his ass, until it found a sweet, puckering hole. He teased the opening in circles. He teased and teased, then nudged, until that daring finger popped through.

A tiny tremble flooded through Levi. He melted into Erwin’s body, pressing placidly against him.

Erwin moved down from Levi’s lips to taste his throat, his tongue tracing a path down until he found his pecs. He sucked each, paying generous and equal attention to his nipples, swirling his tongue and gently sucking as he continued working him below.

“… Erwin…” Levi moaned softly, gently grabbing fistfuls of his soft hair.

Erwin pulled his finger out, then slid it back in again along with a new one. The pressure increased when the two fingers breached inside, and Levi gasped in delight when Erwin gently worked his way, until he curled his fingers.

His cock throbbed when Levi began a series of soft mewls. Levi curled his toes, and he moved his hands down to Erwin’s back, where his nails dug into the skin.

Levi panted heavily, and he looked down to watch the way Erwin’s glistening fingers thrust into him, how they kept appearing and disappearing as they pushed in and out of him.

Erwin’s eyes never left him.

Levi’s face of pleasure was always too incredible to miss.

“Ah… ah!” Levi writhed, “fuck… Erwin!”

His wrist was held.

“What? What’s wrong?” Erwin nuzzled him as he slowed his rhythm.

“Shit… please…”

“Please what?”

Levi trembled, and he reached down to grab Erwin’s dick. “… Need you,” he breathed. “Fuck me from behind.”

Erwin’s eyes wavered. Levi held him with a firm but gentle grip, adding just the right amount of pressure and working him in twisting strokes.

“Fuck me from behind.”

“Shit, baby…” Erwin cupped his chin, “when you talk like that, I feel like losing it.”

Levi rolled himself to his knees.

He held Erwin’s arm and pulled him close, until Erwin’s firm belly pressed on Levi’s back, and his dick was hard against his ass.

Erwin thrust slowly, his dick sliding between Levi’s cheeks. He leaned down to give him a slow, searing kiss. He then moved away to kiss Levi’s nape as he very slightly hastened pace. Levi sighed softly at the feel of that hard cock rubbing against his ass.

Erwin kissed his way down Levi’s back, and each vertebrae was lovingly licked.

He moved up again, and his warm breath tickled Levi’s ear.

Levi sighed in delight and anticipation.

Erwin held his dick and guided it to Levi’s opening. He nudged it in circles, and very slightly pushed the head in. Levi held his breath. He tightened in eager anticipation. Then, Erwin slid only an inch before retreating, and he did it again, teasing both of them.

“Ugh, shit…” Levi cursed, his fingers closing tightly around the sheets.

Inch by inch, Erwin toyed with him.

“Fuck my ass, you bastard,” Levi breathed shakily.

Erwin chuckled against his ear.

“So eager…” he whispered, and Levi shivered. “I love it.”

“Please…” Levi pleaded softly, arching his back and lifting his ass into the air to try to gain some sort of friction. “I want you bad.”

Sweet heat licked at his skin as Erwin kissed the side of his face. He slowly eased in an extra inch, and Levi gasped a hiss of both relief and discomfort.

His hole accommodated to Erwin’s size as the walls of his core welcomed him, holding his dick tight, and the delicious friction sent tingles through Erwin’s body.

After some initial tentative, gentle strokes, Erwin found a comfortable rhythm.

Levi could feel and hear his ragged breaths on his ear. He held Erwin’s nape and turned his head to give him a frantic kiss. Erwin slid his tongue inside his mouth, and it twirled and rubbed against Levi’s. He sucked gently as his dick thrust harder against Levi, and Levi soon had to break the kiss to moan.

He gasped. His eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth hung wide as he panted and moaned heavily as Erwin fucked him into oblivion.

“Ah… shhiit,” he cursed, tightly gripping the sheets.

Knowing what they both loved, Erwin gripped Levi’s throat. He gradually began to choke him, throttling him into dizziness. Levi’s cries increased in sequence and volume, and it drove Erwin mad. Levi’s frantic but sweet, desperate moans contrasted perfectly with Erwin’s masculine groans.

“Fuck, daddy,” Levi cried out, holding onto Erwin’s strong bicep.

Erwin grabbed him by the hair tightly, allowing himself to be carried away by his voice that asked for more and more.

He was like an uncontrolled beast that had completely given in to pleasure.

“Fuck, Levi,” he throttled Levi’s throat tighter, “you’re so good. You’re so good, baby.”

Levi cried out.

More. He wanted more.

Faster. Harder. More. More.

Erwin slammed into him mercilessly, his cock hitting that sweet spot over and over. It sent brutal ripples of pleasure through Levi’s searing body.

“Daddy… fuck me harder,” Levi pleaded, “I want it to hurt!”

“Ah, fuck,” Erwin growled. He licked Levi’s earlobe.

Erwin complied with Levi’s request, and he slammed into him much harder, much faster—until it hurt, until it hurt deliciously, and Levi screamed in delight.

He cried out, buckling his hips. He thrust along with Erwin, and he moved well, so well, like the filthy slut he’d always been for Erwin. He fucked them both into near orgasm, filling himself with Erwin’s perfect dick.

“You move well, so well,” Erwin praised, and Levi moaned hard.

When Levi began to violently writhe beneath him, Erwin pulled out. He tightly held Levi by the throat as they both panted, and turned him over on his back. Levi immediately spread his legs wider.

He was flushed. Drool ran down his mouth, and his eyes rolled.

“Look at you,” Erwin said. “You look like such a slut.”

He did. He felt filthy, and Levi loved it.

“Fuck, daddy. Shit,” he held Erwin’s dick and guided it to his entrance.

Erwin slammed into him, thrusting his cock high into his sweet spot and fully burying himself inside Levi. Levi’s gasps were Erwin’s triumph; more and more of them, more intense, louder.

Erwin’s kisses, Erwin’s choking, Erwin’s body, Erwin’s thrusting.

They caused endless, delicious sensations in Levi; they transported him to a different dimension, one where all he could do was scream in delight, moan Erwin’s name and allow himself to be fucked to unwavering pleasures.

Erwin was an artist, exalting his work, painting his canvas. His soft skin, his strong pelvis, his skilful cock. Levi’s throbbing hole welcomed him fully, and they both reached their peak.

They both gave their best, Erwin thrusting into him expertly and mercilessly, while Levi rocked his hips just right to meet Erwin with each savage thrust.

Erwin tightly gripped Levi’s hair and throat, holding him in place as cats did when holding onto their mate. He fucked him vigorously, with desire, with lust, with firmness, and he’d soon fill his ass with his seed to remind him whom he belonged to.

Levi was driving him crazy. His moans of pleasure and his tight ass had him close to exploding.

He slammed hard, so hard, so hard that the bed creaked violently underneath their bodies and their frantic movements. His balls smacked Levi’s overwhelmed ass, and Erwin growled in pleasure as he added more pressure on Levi’s throat.

Levi cried out as his orgasm hit him.

It roared over him with unapologetic brutality. His hips moved hard to meet Erwin with every thrust. His cock pulsed, his balls tingled. His mouth hung open and a trail of saliva ran down his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

His nails dug hard on Erwin’s back, and he screamed Erwin’s name in sheer pleasure as his walls clamped tightly against Erwin’s dick.

They gripped his dick tight, so tight, and his walls clamped in ways Levi didn’t imagine possible. His legs shook and his body writhed violently under Erwin.

“Oh, god, fuck!” Levi cried out.

He was fucked deliciously, and felt things he didn’t deem possible.

He gripped Erwin’s arm hard as he looked down at the way Erwin’s cock rapidly slipped in and out of him. Erwin never stopped looking at him, not once.

Eager for his own orgasm, he moved his hands to Levi’s small waist, and he gripped it.

He held him tight, and he moved him along as he slammed into him. He groaned and grunted in pleasure, and Levi closed his fingers around his searing, throbbing dick, and he worked himself.

He watched Erwin’s heated reactions, and he worked himself accordingly to come along with him. When Erwin gasped hard and complete pleasure contorted on his face, Levi worked faster. He cried out as he came all over himself, and cum spurted up to his belly.

Erwin then came with a loud cry of sheer bliss. He emptied his seed in spurs as he vigorously fucked Levi’s cunt. He shot pulse after pulse, filling Levi with jets of hot cum.

He panted for air as his body quivered like a leaf. He collapsed on Levi, then propped himself on an arm as he continued thrusting in and out.

His thrusts gradually lessened in speed, and Erwin kissed Levi as his orgasm subsided. He gentled the connection by holding him tight, softly touching his mouth to Levi’s.

As the last wave of his strong orgasm receded, the overwhelming fog of lust cleared.

“… Fuck…” Erwin breathed, and Levi hugged him close. They simply held each other, feeling their ragged, fast breaths on the other. They allowed their bodies time to recuperate, and lust turned to love.

“I love you…” Levi breathed.

Erwin gently kissed, licked and sucked at his neck. He then moved up to Levi’s mouth, and he kissed him long and soft as he touched him. His chest, his belly, his face.

“I love you,” he kissed.

Levi closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, immense satisfaction washed over him, and he stretched his arms, then wrapped them around Erwin.

Erwin remained on top of him, then rolled to his side as Levi still held him. He, too, held Levi close, and enjoyed him. Their cheeks touched.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Erwin mentioned. “There’ll be a live show in The Rose and the Swan at night. Would you like to come with me?”

“That’s in the interior, right?”

“Mhm.”

“… How enticing,” Levi shrugged. “Will we stay at a fancy, nearby inn?”

Erwin pulled back to look at his face. “If you’d like to.”

“I see,” Levi said, holding Erwin’s lower lip and pulling it down. He then trailed his small, soft finger across Erwin’s face. “Will you fuck me romantically in a room full of petals and candles?”

“My, Levi,” Erwin smiled charmingly, “our anniversary is coming up soon. Have you peeked at my secret vault again, or do you simply have plans of your own?”

“I have my own little secrets.”

“Ah, so you **_do_** have something planned out.”

“What kind of fucking animal do you take me for? Of course I have something for you. I’m not a degenerate.”

Erwin’s shoulders shook in laughter.

Levi’s eyes glistened, and he sucked his lip in a timid smile.

Erwin loved that adorable and innocent look. It melted his heart. It made him want to love and hug Levi for all eternity, to protect him from this wretched world, even though he was the last person to ever need protection.

Levi then sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. His chest rose in a long inhale, then slowly lowered in a deep exhale.

His lips parted after a few seconds, and Erwin thought he was asleep.

 _That was fast…_ Erwin thought.

He watched Levi sleep like a creep until he himself grew tired.

He gave Levi a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“So much…” he mumbled, “I love you so much.”

He closed his eyes, and he did fall asleep fast.

It was then Levi opened his eyes and stupidly smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for my "The Book of Eruri" series. Thanks for reading.
> 
> If there's prompts you want to send or you want me to write anything, feel free to send your suggestions to my [Tumblr.](https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
